parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Government
The Parakkan Empire has two tiers of government. The first tier is the House of Parliament; the house is where elected repetitiveness discuss issues that effect the nation and pass various laws. Once those laws have been passed they are then sent for ratification / approval to the second tier of government, The Emperors Assembly. The Emperors Assembly approvals all major decisions that the House of Parliament passes. However, the Prime Minister is allowed to run the day to day affairs of the Empire as he sees fit, with some exceptions. The House of Parliament is lead by the Prime Minister. The Emperors Assembly is lead by the Emperor. The election process for the House of Parliament. There are two stages, the first stage is used to elect a 100 officials to the house and determine the top three parties to go onto the second stage. The second stages sees the final 500 seats elected and who becomes Prime Minister. This ensures that the officials of House of Parliament are made up of a diverse mix of political backgrounds that try to represent all walks of live. However, in 2016 the Emperor announced the disbandment of both The House of Parliament and The Emperors Assembly, and the creation of The Parakkan Senate. The Parakkan Senate would consist of three representative from each of the 152 Provinces within the Empire. Using the Transferable Vote system. This would bring the total number of Senators to 456 seats. The party with the most seats has their leader become the President of the Senate. The Prime Minister title would also change to President of the Senate (President for short), and would be awarded to the party with the majority of the seats in the senate, unless a coalition is formed. The President would remain in charge for the next four years. Furthermore, shortly after the creation of the Senate, the Senate elected to form - with the Emperors permissions and amendments - the Eternal Council. The Eternal Council would consist of 13 members who would be up for election every 13 years. Their main job were to ensure that the Senate obeyed the laws of the Empire, provide an emergency council in times of war, would deal with impeachment of a Senator (and visa versa), would also act as the Supreme Court of the Empire and finally would also help with the creation and amendments of laws, before seeking the Senate and Emperors approval. In terms of the general day to day affairs of the Empire, they are governed by the Ministry which is put in place by the Emperor and the Senate President. As such it is not uncommon for the President to put members of her party in control of various ministry positions. President of the Senate Information Political Parties within the Senate and the Eternal Council * Labour Socialism Party * Liberal Democrats Party * Conservative Republic Party * Imperial Noble Party * Greater Parakkan Party Historic Information Prime Ministers of the Empire (Title no longer used and was replaced with Senate President) Most Recent First:- Former Political Parties Ministry Positions * Foreign Affairs Minister - Himi Emiya * Defence Minister - Suzukaze Shihi * Domestic Minister - Ozawa Eien * Environment Minister - Qin Zexi * Economics Minister - Cheng Hong * Solar Alliance Representative - Gao Kun Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information